Love and Destiny: An Ancient Past
by Nadeshiko -Nahari
Summary: How did Nadeshiko and Yami meet In their past? What really happend to Shiko? An ancient past is revieled and an ancient mystery solved. please R
1. Shiko

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own YuGiOh. The only characters that are listed in my author's bio.  
  
Love and Destiny: An ancient past  
  
Chapter one  
  
"It's time to go Yami."  
"Okay Jounouchi." Came a voice from the terrace. It was the voice of the young Pharaoh. He was in his late teens about 19. He had unique hair that was black with red highlights and portions that were the color of lightning. Despite his not so average hair he was well built.  
The young pharaoh approached a man the same age only taller with blonde hair. "Shall we go then?" "Of course."  
The two men were escorted to the horses that would take them to the lower kingdom. Yami had never had the opportunity to visit, due to his fathers increasing illness. He had just taken over for his father recently and found that it was time to talk of a new treaty between Egypt. Yami had an increasing feeling that this was necessary and would be needed in the days ahead.  
"Are you ready to go men?" Jounouchi Questioned. "The Pharaoh needs his escorts."  
"Awe" "Since when do we have babies in the pharaoh's army?"  
"We aren't babies! I was just about to win this game!" said one of the soldiers with brown hair that came to a point at his forehead. "You can finish the game later. And next time deal me in!" "Yes sir!" the men said in unison. "That means you too, Duke!" A soldier with pulled back black hair with small portions hanging in the front and a Die hanging from his ear groaned and packed up the cards. "Fine fine"  
The three solders mounted their horses, followed by Jou then Yami. They positioned themselves with Yami in the center so that he was surrounded on all sides. "Why do I have to be at the rear!" said Ryouki, a tall younger soldier about 16. "Stop complaining! Are you sure it's safe to leave?" Jou wondered. "Of course. I have someone quite capable to take my place in my absence." "Why did I even ask?" Jou responded with a grin as they set off towards the lower kingdom.  
  
"But father! Why?!" A young woman with shoulder length auburn hair about 18 said with annoyance. "You are 18 now and you know that in order for this blood line to continue you need to marry. And soon."  
"I know but i'm not ready yet." "I'm not going to force you to marry anyone, but if you don't find someone soon I will start looking for you!" "That's not fair!" "I don't want any whining from you when our guests arrive. We have important things to discuss." "No problem. I'll just stay in my room and ill be in there if I'm needed." She turns and storms out of the room. 'Does father think I am stupid?!?! I'm 18, I have time. Knowing him. I'll give him a week before men from all over come to call on me. He is so. I don't know!' She enters her room and closes the door.  
Meanwhile Yami's party had just arrived at the palace. They are greeted by a young woman dressed in long flowing garments from a foreign country, with long blonde hair. She is heading up the steps of the palace then stops.  
"Well hello. You must be here to meet with our pharaoh. I'm Kohaku, I was just heading inside. Ill let him know you're here." She glances at Jou, and then enters the large doors.  
"I wonder how she knows the Pharaoh; I mean she didn't look like royalty."  
"I was wondering the same thing, Tristin." Jou responded.  
  
This is the prequel to my story love and destiny. I hope you like it. Please read and review. More is on the way. 


	2. Authors note

**_Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh .Shiko and the others however are mine._**

_**Authors Note**_

**_I am sorry to all that it is taking me such a long time to update my stories. In truth I was waiting for reviews. They make me want to write. I have also been very busy lately. I hope to have new chapters to this story and all my others up really soon. For a while I couldn't get on because my internet had crashed. I think we had a bunch of viruses... anyway. Keep the reviews coming. The more I get the faster I update. Any criticism is welcome but I do not listen when people are rude. Any ideas are welcome as well. _**

_**Thanks,**_

_**Shiko**_


	3. authors note again

-1Authors note: Well hello all … I am sooooo sorry for my very long absence from my stories. A lot has happened and I believe I owe you all an explaination… You see, I started writing my stories in high school and because life tends to move forward… I was forced to do so… so I ended up putting my stories on hold so I could study to graduate… then when I finally graduated, I was thrown into the working world as well as the wonderful world of relationships. I met my fiance and we moved out of my parents house and into our own… with semi disastrous results… and we moved again… back with my father for three months… then we moved again…. See a trend? Lol so my stories are lost in trasition somewhere and I have been searching for them. I hope to update all of my stories within the next two weeks so please bear with me… I may even have a new story to add to my list…

Yami: You better! I want to know what you have in store for all of us.

Kagome: Ya . And I am sure your fans do to!

Shiko: I already apologized to everyone sniffles I cant help that life happened! Writers block is to blame too!!!

Hiei: Stop with all of your pitiful excuses!

Shiko: … UMMMM where did you come from?

Hiei: How should I know? You are the brainless writer.

Shiko: Oh I remember now… He he And all you readers will remain confused till after I get things up and running again!! Aint that right guys

Yami: …

Kagome: sweat drops

Hiei: Hn…

Chao for now all!!!


End file.
